draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosco Wilkerson (Deadeyelee)
Rosco Wilkerson (Deadeyelee) Appearance Rosco Wilkerson is a 'boy' of slight frame, fair complexion, and short stature. His appearance would suggest an age of about 12. His eyes are a glowing glacial blue, visible in the dark, and his hair is a dark chocolate brown. It's kept well combed and neat, and goes to just past the chin. His clothing changes at a whim, though he normally opts for thick robes with a light mail beneath. However, this is all subject to change with the usage of his 'World of Forms Mimic ability'. One of his favorite forms is Angel, where he gains a glittering blue pair of magic wings, a white tunic over silver chainmail, longer hair, and a scepter and short sword. He wears Celeste's star blanket as a cape in this form. However, the one thing about his appearance that will never alter is the metal bracer on his left wrist. It's encrusted with a single blue gem, and covered in runes. Origins Rosco came into Drealms with two souls. Rosco Wilkerson, a noble boy who fled to ????????? when he realized his family was involved in a sinister plot, and had many of his memories erased by the Creator to make room for the Servant, an entity of mostly Magic. Rosco and the Servant both had formidable mana pools, so this combination seemed ideal for the most important part of the Creator's plan. Rosco's soul was sealed inside a bracer, applied to the Amorphous form of the Servant. Once this was completed, 'Rosco' underwent 'years' of training to perfect his 'World of Forms' and Seal Based magic, before being the first of the bracelings deposited in Drealms. There are three Bracerlings in Drealms currently. Rosco, the Servant, Katas, the Exterminator(Deceased), and ???? the Defender. All Bracerlings that currently reside in Drealm consist mostly of pure mana. Drealms Upon arriving in Drealm, there was an error, and Rosco lost almost all of his practical memory. This lead to the immediate mistake of Rosco begging the Dragon Amalthea to remove the painful bracer on his right wrist. 'Rosco' was removed, and only the Servant remained. The Servant immediately entered service with a master, as it's existence required. This master was Forret. And the Servant was pleased. Forret wished to spar. The Servant forced the Dark One out, then admitted it's defeat. It was irked by a comment by Aiden, who he was commanded to obey, about not having a spine or personality. The Servant sought out someone to replace the Rosco bracer. He found Celeste. Rosco was back in control, but now in servitude to the Dark One. He was miserable. Collecting human lives made him sickened. Rosco was a gentle soul. The Servant reveled in challenge, like his near victory against Apex with Tak and (Shit someone edit in the name of the guy who's based on Apex). Rosco served for a decent period of time, till his sister in spirit, another dual souled individual, Katas the Exterminator arrived. She attempted to bargain for Rosco's soul, but failed, ending up in the Dark One's service. She grew warped and twisted, taking her frustrations out on her now subordinate, Rosco. Rosco confided in Celeste with his discomfort, and found himself protected by Celeste, Ramma, and Amalthea when Katas came on a rampage. Killing the Servant Rosco eventually realized that his soul wasn't technically bound to Forrett, as he had been in an abandoned bracer, on a cave floor, when the deal was made. To escape the darkness, he had to separate himself from the Servant. The Dragon Winsia recommended he find his purpose, and be absorbed by the dragon, providing a battleground for the shared body of Rosco and the Servant. Rosco took possession of the body, killing the Servant's soul, and absorbing his mana pool, an act he still feels guilty over. But he was now free of the Dark One, and free to atone for his vile deeds. He secured permission to travel with Celeste, his first friend in this new world. He was having great issue controlling his newly increased power, until he created a new, segmented bracer for his right arm. He trained not to need it. Current Objective Rosco has recently learned the shit storm that is the war of the Artifacts. He's also aware of the fact that there is another Servant, that he must exterminate highlander style. They had a brief confrontation, which Rosco ended by wearing the mysterious stranger out with Seal of Defender's rules, and a combination of Angel Form and Armor of the Servant. The New Servant was forced to flee. He's gotten Significantly stronger. The Foe (Host of the New Servant) His foe, a figure in pristine black armor, that magically conceals his prescense, stands 6'2. It's abilities are brutal, simple, and strong. No Ordinary seal held up to his attacks, which augment it's physical combat, or are collected in large orbs and fired. It has a form similar to Angel Form, and Superior. It has World of Forms and Mimic. It attempted to Mimic Rosco, and did successfully. However, Rosco had better mastery over his abilities, and when to use them. It is unknown if it can speak. It grunts and roars in combat, in a manner Rosco finds disturbing. Rosco's Abilities The Armor of the Servant The Souless Servant becomes his armor, the massive being of matter becoming an invisible exosuit. Has three levels. Triggered by extreme emotions at both ends of the spectrum, and can form to whatever the overly emotoinal user desires. Mana Hammer? Sure. Mana Indiana Jones Boulder of doom? Why not. World of Forms Akin to Plato's World of Forms, Rosco can pull the essence of any plain object, from soup to a battleship from the World of Forms. Mimic Works in the principle of World of Forms, but allows Rosco to transform into the idea of any observed organism. Arguably his strongest ability. Deus Ex Machina Rosco's trump card, his final ability. With the removable of the Left Bracer, Rosco uses World of Forms and Mimic in Tandem, to become EXACTLY what the situation requires, not a magical representation. But only for an hour. His body is then destroyed, his soul trapped in his Right Bracer, until released, or till the end of time. Seal Magic Seals of Thunder Thunderdome A one mile radius becomes a hellish lightning storm, with multiple strikes a second. The area of effect is noted by a mile wide seal. Thunder Arena Thunder domes big, nasty, older brother. Twenty mile radius. Up to a hundred strikes a second. Rain. Hail. It just sucks man. Seals of Shielding Seal of Warding : A circular, two dimensional shield, comprised of floating runes. Rosco can summon 5 at a time. They are six feet in diameter, and very strong against both magic and melee. Seal of the Jailer : The target is entrapped in a bubble. It is only poppable by magical means or enchanted weapons wielding energy manipulating powers, or Aura. Advanced Seal of the Jailer: A reinforced version of Seal of the Jailer. Unless you have Aura, you have to Overpower Rosco with pure mana to escape. Requires a pre-existing Seal of the Jailer, a Seal of Warding, and a Seal of Focus, in a five second process. Water and Ice seals Seal of Frost : Target is hit by hypothermic temperatures, and tendrils of frost that slow them down Seal of Typhoon: Target is hit by gale force winds, hail, and torrential downpour in a 20 mile wide radius. Seal of Blizzard: Combines the effects of Typhoon and Frost. Brings visibility to 5 feet. Seal of Ice: Applied to a body of water, it turns all water it touches to three feet of solid, pristine, ice. Life Seals Seal of Entrapment: Summons forth the 'ideal root' for ensnaring. The root is homing, shielded, and resistant to physical attacks. Seal of Soul-linkage Allows for Rosco to cast from the seal. (Celeste) Fire Seals Seal of Inferno: Upon activation, the seal, regardless of size, ignites in it's entirety. Seal of Hellfire: Fireballs rain from the sky within the mile wide seal, at a rate of ten per second. The fireballs are the size of houses. Seals of Focus Seal of Focus- Applied with a touch. Not removable by anything but Aura. One use only. If applied, you're gonna have a bad day. Ultimate Seals Seal of Regression: If applied to a target, it ticks back a bit of time (Determined by the intensity of the mana usage) every 10 seconds, rendering the victim to the state they were at that period of time, in experience, knowledge and strength. If used defensively, he can rewind combat 5 seconds, at high mana cost. Seal of Defender's Rules - While Rosco stands WITHIN this seal, one rule of reality within the seal will be changed to Rosco's will. Once Rosco is removed from the seal, the Seal is destroyed. Seal of isolation - Can't hear, can't see, can't feel, can't smell, can't taste Seal of Entropy - Touch based, accelerates time based degeneration Hellish Prison - A death sentence to a non-aura user. Rosco has never used it. He will never use it. Probably Seal of World's Fury - Combine Hellfire, Blizzard and Thunder Arena Perfect Lightning bolt - Seal of Focus + Seal of Thunderdome or Thunder Arena, Thunder Arena being 10 times more dangerous. Seal of Doom - Seal of World's Fury plus a Seal of Focus. Hundreds of sharpened icicles, and fireballs, and Thousands of lightning bolts, all homing, all at once. The Mana drain on Rosco is devastating. It's a second to last resort. But usually, It's GG. Side Note: There are utility spells that are not mentioned for sake of I'm tired, as well as basic elemental magics. Physical Abilities In Regular Form Without Magic, they're laughable. He can enhance them with mana, but against a good Aura user, he can be reduced to nothing but a scrawny 12 year old with one last trick up his sleeve. In Angel Form He has a fighting chance. He can hold his own, with blinding speed, and pestering in and out attacks. Angel Form requires magic to enter. See: Mimic Relationships Celeste Hopelessly devoted. Tak Rosco is interested in him. Tak was finally able to defeat him. Maybe he could be a worthy rival and friend. He doesn't understand his comments during the battle though. TDO *Rosco hides behind Celeste* He can't see me He can't see me He can't see me Katas the Exterminator Leave me alone. Please. L He's an asshole. This is Rosco's Opinion. Amalthea Protector of Celeste, and on occasion, him. Friend. Kor/Koraline SEAL OF JAILERS PRISON. SEAL OF FOCUS. MINIMIZE DAMAGE. DANGER TO EVERYONECategory:Character